


A Girl in Every Port

by wavewright62



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Flash Fic, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/pseuds/wavewright62
Summary: An old cliche, but a good one.





	A Girl in Every Port

**Reykjavik**

“I’ll be back soon enough, you know it, dearest.” Captain Ása Harðardóttir pulled on her knit capelet and hefted the naval greatcoat off the hook.

“I miss you when you’re at sea. I worry about all those handsome men you have aboard ship, and all that time on your hands. Don’t think I don’t hear the stories about sailors.”

Ása sighed. It was the same drama every time she left on a voyage. “You know very well I can’t fool around with any of the crew in my service, I have my honour as a captain to keep. I am quite happy to keep myself busy with my knitting.”

Nervous hands played with the new scarf. “I suppose you’re right.” A kiss and a prayer, “may the sea be bountiful and calm under your bow, Ása.”

“Don’t fret, darling, but thank you.” Ása lifted her bag onto her shoulder, took hold of her bulging knitting bag in her other hand, and practically skipped down to the docks. Once aboard, she ran her hand along the polished wood railing of the boat, her boat. She liked to be early to the docks, to personally oversee the crates of supplies to be loaded onto her ship, Túnfiskurinn, for its next voyage.

She smiled as she saw the consignment from the greenhouses loaded onto the pallet, including her favourite: lovely carrots from Eskifjörður. The greengrocer looked up from the manifest, her eyes meeting Ása’s before she gave a cheery wave. Anna knew how to be discreet, Ása knew. She gave her a wink and a wave before striding to the bridge. She would see Anna soon enough, even if not this voyage.

\----

**Pori**

The girl looked at Ása through lidded eyes before dropping them again, hoisting the crate of Saimaa honey onto the trolley. Then she slowly raised pale blue eyes again, to meet Ása’s gaze in an insolent stare. Ása raised her eyebrow and shifted her stance slightly. She had already spent a delightful layover with Johanna and her roommate Mils in Björköfärden, and wasn’t especially hungering for another encounter, but the challenge in this girl’s eyes was intriguing.

Reaching inside the crate, the girl lifted a jar of honey and displayed it to Ása, before slowly opening the jar’s lid. After taking off her work gloves, she dipped a finger into the honey, then stuck the laden finger between her teeth, resuming the insolent stare as she slowly licked the honey off her finger. Ása couldn’t talk to this saucy worker, with her embroidered tunic and cleverly knit cap. The only Finnish words she knew were not fit to be uttered in public, even at the docks.

She had ample chance to practice them again in the shipping company’s supply office a few minutes later. The girl did not look quite so insolent once Ása was finished with her.

\----

**Rønne**

_Marlena._ Ása’s anticipation at seeing Marlena was tempered with trepidation. This was not some fresh-faced farm girl eager for experience, who found Ása exotic whenever she came to port. Marlena was a full-figured mature woman in her prime, with wavy sandy-blond hair falling unbound past her shoulders. The sight of her ready smile as she leaned in the doorway of her cottage warmed Ása in all the right places before Ása even reached her door, but Ása steeled her resolve.

She’d had a scare during the voyage and had had to take a sort detour to the Danish coast on this journey, when an old acquaintance blackmailed her. The nerve of that scheming mountain monkey! Just remembering the oily tone of his voice made her blood boil. But later, when she had calmed down, she had resolved that she would tell Marlena the truth, the whole truth, before she heard it from someone less reliable.

“Marlena,” Ása began, but her voice failed her. She’d rehearsed exactly what she was going to say to her, but inexplicably found herself as tongue-tied as a raw schoolgirl. She stopped on the step below where Marlena was standing, eyes even with the miniature silver cowbell Marlena wore around her neck from a thick braided silver chain; she’d told Ása once that it reminded her of where she had come from. Ása dropped her eyes so she wouldn’t have to meet those beguiling green-amber eyes, looking at her so calmly and steadily. Marlena was not making it easy for Ása. “Before I, before we… uhh, before we,” she babbled, “there’s something you need to, need to know about uhhh, something from...” Marlena leaned forward slightly, and crooking a finger under Ása’s pointy chin, stopped her stuttering with a lingering kiss.

When she finally pulled away, leaving Ása’s eyes closed and her lips slightly parted, she laughed that throaty laugh that made Ása weak at the knees. “Oh, Ása, I already know allll about that.” Her lips curled in a wry smile, “there are no secrets here.”

Ása opened her eyes in surprise. "But-"

“Hush now,” Marlena laid lace-gloved fingers on Ása’s lips. “I know, and I don’t blame you! But never you mind, I have already exacted my revenge on Mister General Trond Andersen.” She easily hoisted the breathless Ása in her strong arms and carried her to the enormous feather bed and its divine old linen sheets. “I recommended my twin brother Mikkel to him, for that expedition of his.”


End file.
